


Barisi Spy AU

by Kaye_21



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_21/pseuds/Kaye_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unimaginative title says it all. A Spy AU in which Barba is a seasoned agent and Carisi is the overeager newbie out on his first assignment. </p><p>Which happens to involve a swingers’ party. During which Barba and Carisi have to pretend to be a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barisi Spy AU

“Put your arm around me.”

“Not. Yet.”

“Come on, Rafael, we’re almost there. Maybe someone’s watching us right now. You never know. We have to sell it.”

“First of all, don’t use my real name, you dumbass. Secondly, when you do use my real name, when we’re not on assignment, use my last name. We’re not buddies. Thirdly, we’re 15 minutes away. I doubt anyone is watching.”

Carisi grins. Carisi is always grinning.

“I’m just trying to get in character, _Eduardo.”_

Rafael closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Even when Carisi is using his fake name, it still sounds annoying.

“I hope you don’t say it like that when we get there, _Johnny._ It sounds creepy. And stop grinning like an idiot. I know this is your first assignment but, the way you’re acting, so will everybody else at the party. At least try to contain yourself.”

Carisi scoffs.

“Are you gonna be an asshole to me all night, Eduardo?”

Rafael gives Carisi his patented side-eye. It’s the first time he’s used it with Carisi. Rafael is frankly surprised it took 2 whole days for Carisi to call him out. Rafael has been particularly harsh, and Carisi seems particularly outspoken.

“No, Johnny. I am going to be your loving boyfriend. Just like we practiced.”

Carisi looks way too excited by that prospect. Either that, or he’s happy Rafael has stopped being an asshole.

Rafael has _not_ stopped being an asshole.

“In about 13 minutes. I _am_ going to be an asshole to you until then.”

Carisi actually laughs. 

Rafael shakes his head.

_“Be nice, Eduardo. You heard what the Director said.”_

Amanda. In his ear, as always. Rafael always forgets that earpiece is there, until Amanda chimes in with one of her unnecessary comments.

“I thought you were supposed to maintain radio silence, Rollins.”

“Whoa, wait a minute, _Eduardo._ Hey, Amanda, does he have to be nice to me? Is it part of his assignment? Will he get a poor performance review if he’s a dick?”

Amanda laughs as she signs off. 

They arrive at the party a few minutes later. 

They’re at a pretty swanky place, out in the suburbs, operating on US soil for once, which is probably why Carisi got the gig. Director Benson wanted to ease him in. The NSA needed an assist, and Rafael already had an established cover with the suspect from a past op, and now he’s stuck with a rookie.

Carisi puts his arm around Rafael’s waist as they walk in. Rafael tries to pretend he doesn’t mind that Carisi is taller than him.

Younger, too.

Rafael minds.

Rafael is getting old.

They get to the living room. It’s full of the clichéd bored housewives and househusbands, by the all-too-familiar overworked men and women who are just there to finally have some fun.

This isn’t an ordinary party, and not just because at least 2 spies and one international terrorist are in attendance. 

It’s a swingers’ party. 

Their suspect is into the lifestyle, and Rafael has a bad feeling about this.

Doing this with a rookie like Carisi, that’s a recipe for disaster. Training is one thing, practicing is another. The real thing? It doesn’t compare. Rookies always have trouble with it, with physical contact, the first time. They’re always tense, they always hold back. Any enemy operative worth their salt can usually make them immediately.

Too bad Rafael had no choice.

“Eduardo! Hi! Is this Johnny?”

Their host. 

“Yes, Maria. I promised I’d bring him, didn’t I?”

Maria leers at Carisi, as a man comes and gets their coats. Carisi smiles reluctantly and moves a little closer to Rafael, squeezes his waist a little, acting for all the world like a shy boyfriend. 

Huh.

1 point for Carisi.

“Aw, you don’t have to be nervous, sweetie. Didn’t Eduardo tell you? You don’t have to join in, not right away. Although you can jump in at any moment, if you feel like it. But a lot of couples like to just watch, the first time. To get a feel for what we do here. That’s why we’re all out in the open. For everyone to see. For you, to see.”

Carisi nods. Rafael squeezes him a little too, as though to encourage him. 

Rafael thinks they’re actually selling this.

Maria smirks before she speaks again.

“But I must be clear, Johnny. This is just for the first time. Next time, you do have to join in. And this, tonight, this isn’t a free show. You have to give us something in return. A little show of your own. With Eduardo. No one else has to touch you tonight, don’t worry. But you still have to… contribute. Are we clear on the rules?”

Carisi nods. 

“Yes.”

Carisi doesn’t look nervous, not like Rafael is used to. Not like rookies usually are. Carisi looks every bit like a slightly hesitant but mostly eager guy who’s about to watch other people have sex. 

Rafael realizes that Carisi is using his nervousness as part of his cover.

2 points for Carisi. 

“Good. Oh and, you’re very attractive. Just like Eduardo said. You’re open to both men and women, right? We’re going to have a lot of fun.”

She walks away, smiling, as Rafael guides Carisi by the hips, toward a free spot on the large sofa.

“You told her I was very attractive, Eduardo?”

Rafael sneers.

“What was I gonna say? I’m bringing a lanky, pasty kid who, until a few weeks ago, had a moustache?”

Carisi rolls his eyes.

Rafael has to hand it to him. It’s only been 2 days since they’ve been working together, setting up this op, and Carisi has already learned to shrug off Rafael’s jabs. Carisi is clearly no longer intimidated by him. Which is impressive, because Rafael is pretty damn intimidating.

Rafael hasn’t had a partner in months. No one wants to work with him anymore. Director Benson threatened to stop sending him out in the field, to bench him until he learns to be a team player. It’s not Rafael’s fault that he’s playing a different game than everybody else.

Carisi was actually Benson’s idea. She said he was a ‘promising agent, fresh out of training’ (clearly). She said he has a law degree, ‘just like you, Barba’ (as if Fordham Law is ‘just like’ Harvard Law). She said he ‘tested really well’ (they all do). 

Director Benson said, ‘I wouldn’t normally feed a rookie to the wolves like this, pair him up with you on his first assignment, but I’m desperate. You already have a cover in place, and you need a partner, and both Amaro and Dodds refuse to work with you ever again, so here we are.’

Here they are, indeed.

Carisi is gawking at the goings-on, and Rafael would call him out but this is pretty standard behavior for people swinging for the first time, or attempting to, so Rafael stays quiet.

There are couples making out, hands over their clothes; first time pairings, if Rafael had to guess. There are couples already half-naked, touching each other confidently, more intimate. There are couples who are naked already, going at it, just a few minutes into the evening, too desperate to wait. 

Carisi is still gawking, but he has also placed a hand on Rafael’s thigh, suggestively, possessively, and Rafael takes that as a go-ahead to start acting like he means business.

Rafael puts a hand on Carisi’s face, turns Carisi’s head toward him, waits for a tiny nod, a really eager nod before he leans in and starts sucking on Carisi’s bottom lip.

Carisi licks at Rafael’s mouth before he puts his hands on Rafael’s sides, and it tickles a little, and Rafael flinches, and Carisi picks up on it and laughs into the kiss. 

Rafael squeezes Carisi’s neck and keeps kissing him. 

Carisi is a very good kisser. Great lips, not too much tongue, wet but not too wet, impressive diligence, exemplary technique. 

Rafael starts unbuttoning Carisi’s silk shirt. This is the only show Maria will get, and he’s not taking off his own shirt. Those days are behind him. Carisi is the arm candy now, and he’ll have to act like it.

Carisi plays along, takes off the shirt, and he has a nice little body, actually. He doesn’t look as skinny as he does with clothes on. He has some nice definition, nice shoulders. He puts his lips next to Rafael’s ear.

“Our guy is here, Eduardo. My twelve o’clock.”

The angle is awkward. Rafael can look, and the whole point of this party is for him to look, but their guy will be on the lookout for US operatives and Rafael doesn’t exactly want to make eye contact.

“I can’t get a visual like this, Johnny. Sit on my lap.”

Carisi gets it immediately. He grabs Rafael by the knees, shifts Rafael’s body until he gets the perfect angle, and then he rides Rafael, concealing most of Rafael’s face with his naked torso.

3 points for Carisi.

“You can look all you want now, Eduardo. Nobody’s gonna be looking at your face when I’m shirtless.”

Minus 5 points for Carisi.

For being a smartass.

Rafael doesn’t dignify that with an answer. He just puts his hands on Carisi’s surprisingly soft skin, on the small of Carisi’s back, and takes a good, long look at their suspect as he pretends to nuzzle Carisi’s neck. As Carisi’s fingers tease his hair. 

Their suspect seems extremely distracted. He’s face down, another man taking him from behind, and it looks like he’ll be enjoying himself for the next several minutes.

“We need to get going, Johnny.”

Carisi quickly gets up and asks another couple for the bathroom.

They head upstairs, with the intention of finding the room where the coats are stored. The NSA’s intel suggests that their suspect always keeps a flash drive on him, with account numbers and payments and gun shipment details. From what Rafael can tell, that flash drive is not currently on their suspect, what with him being entirely naked, so if they’re lucky they’ll find the drive somewhere on his clothes. 

According to the NSA, their guy has been coming to these parties for a long time, and he’s let his guard drop. He does have security, of course. Rafael spotted an enormous, almost fully-clothed man, looking all too disinterested in the blowjob he was receiving, watching their suspect a little too intently. 

But he shouldn’t be a problem. 

Not if Rafael does his job right.

Carisi finds the room. 

Rollins texted them a picture of their suspect entering the house, so they find his coat almost immediately. They go through it, and Rafael quickly identifies a large button as a hiding place for a well-concealed drive. He plugs the drive into his watch and uploads its contents. 

They hear footsteps. 

Up the stairs.

Carisi pushes Rafael on the bed, on top of all the coats, Carisi undoes Rafael’s pants, undoes his own pants, too, pulls them down a little, revealing a surprisingly nice ass in the process, and then he lands on Rafael, grabbing Rafael’s watch, covering it with his palm, making it look like he’s holding Rafael’s wrist in place.

Carisi barely has enough time to stick his other hand down Rafael’s pants, he barely has time to start moving his hand very believably, knuckles bushing against Rafael’s balls, Carisi barely has time to start licking Rafael’s neck before the door opens.

It’s Maria. 

“Now now, what did I say? You have to let us see.”

Carisi acts surprised as he gets off of Rafael. 

Carisi doesn’t pull up his pants. Carisi is hard, and he wants Maria to see.

10 points for Carisi. 

For authenticity and for commitment.

“Sorry. I told Eddie to get up here. I got a little shy. I’m sorry.”

Another 5 points, for singlehandedly saving their cover.

Maria smiles sweetly.

“That’s alright. But you’re not shy now, are you? Come on, come downstairs. The others have to see you too. You’re so beautiful.”

Rafael has managed to unplug the drive from his watch, as Maria was too busy drooling over a shirtless and hard Carisi, but there’s no way he can reattach it to the coat button.

This is not good.

Rafael debates taking the drive with him, but decides to drop it in-between the coats. Maybe their guy will think the drive came off the button.

Unlikely, but it’s their best chance.

He takes Carisi by the hand and they get downstairs under Maria’s watchful eye.

As soon as they get back on the couch, Carisi rides him again. Rafael puts his hands on Carisi’s ass when Maria nods at him encouragingly. 

“You didn’t put it back, did you?”

Carisi noticed.

Rafael stops keeping track of Carisi’s points. 

Carisi has what it takes.

“I couldn’t. She would have seen. Let’s hope our suspect’s goon is less observant than you are.”

As he says that, Rafael realizes that the goon in question is nowhere to be seen.

This is not good.

Just then, the goon comes down the stairs.

This is terrible.

“Carisi, be ready.”

Carisi nods, lifts his leg higher, hikes it up on the couch, puts his hand right by his ankle holster. 

Rafael pretends he’s reaching for Carisi’s belt, but in reality he’s reaching for his own gun, by his hip, concealed by his jacket. Rafael is lucky he was playing the aloof, mysterious guest who lets his boyfriend do all the stripping.

The goon talks to Maria. She instantly turns to look at them. She seems confused. She’s probably telling him that Rafael and Carisi were just upstairs, why does he ask?

This is a disaster.

The goon approaches their suspect, his boss, and then they both walk toward the sofa.

Their suspect finally speaks. 

“Can I cut in?”

Carisi valiantly tries to keep his cover.

“Sorry, this is our first time here. I’m not comfortable with that yet.”

The guy isn’t buying it for a second.

“Maybe you’ll be more comfortable if my friend here pulls out his gun.”

The goon is grinning.

“Come with me. Both of you.”

Carisi looks at Rafael, waiting for instructions. 

Amanda makes contact again.

_“Try to play along. We don’t want them to shoot up the party. Try to get them out to the yard. I’ve got multiple agents next door. They can handle two guys. It’s going to be fine.”_

Carisi looks at Rafael and gets up. Both the goon and their suspect seem to almost dismiss Carisi, perhaps fooled by his appearance, by his youth. That, or they’re too distracted by Rafael’s watch. 

Their suspect grabs the watch, pulls it right off of Rafael’s wrist.

“Is this connected to the internet? Did you already upload the files? Or do I just destroy this, and you, Eduardo, and go on my merry way?

Rafael doesn’t respond. There’s no point. He’s not sure they’ll be able to make it to the yard.

There’s a commotion. The other couples, the other people, they’re all watching curiously as Rafael and Carisi are being accosted by a strange, villainous little man and his enormous, menacing friend, both of whom are making threats, almost in full voice.

Carisi tries to get things back under control. 

“Uh, Maria, you said no one else had to touch me if I didn’t want to. Can you tell these guys to stop pestering us?”

It’s a good idea. 

Carisi is a good agent.

Unfortunately, their suspect is not interested in keeping things under control.

Their suspect nods to his goon, and the goon pulls out his gun, firing warning shots into the ceiling. The party guests scatter within seconds, scrambling outside, as their suspect pulls out his own gun, flicks the safety off, aims it at Rafael.

Rafael doesn’t know how this operation went so south, so fast.

Carisi takes advantage of the chaos and reaches for his ankle holster. He shoots the goon, twice in the back, from point-blank range. It’s a good choice. The goon lands on the floor with a huge thud, and their suspect looks panicked. 

Rafael, still seated, reaches for his weapon. He hopes the suspect won’t pull the trigger before he has the time to g–

Their suspect tries to pull the trigger, just as Carisi tries to wrestle the gun out of his hand. Before Rafael has a chance to move, the gun goes off.

Carisi is hit. 

Low, in his stomach. 

Carisi is shirtless, so Rafael can see both the entry and the exit wound as Carisi slowly falls to the floor.

The exit wound is huge. Carisi will bleed out in minutes.

Rafael finally gets his weapon, as their suspect tries to get Carisi’s unconscious body – Carisi has to be unconscious, he can’t be dead – off of him.

_“Take him out, Barba.”_

Amanda. The go-ahead.

Rafael shoots their suspect, center mass, three times. 

Not the best way to end the evening, but not the worst, either.

Assuming Carisi is still alive, that is.

It doesn’t look good.

Rafael gets on his knees, holds Carisi as he asks Amanda to call a medic, as she says _‘already done, they’re 3 minutes out’._

Rafael hopes Carisi has 3 minutes.

Rafael doesn’t want to be the reason this smart, promising, annoying, funny, sweet kid gets killed on his first assignment. Just because Rafael couldn’t put that damn flash drive back in time. Just because Rafael didn’t get to his gun in time. Just because ‘Dominick Carisi Jr., but you can call me Sonny’ wanted to save his life.

“Sonny? Wake up. Can you hear me?”

Carisi, Sonny, is still out. Everyone else has fled, and it’s just the two dead bodies in the living room now, and Rafael on his knees, and Sonny on the floor, bleeding out. Rafael puts pressure on the wound.

Sonny looks so young, and so pale, and his face looks so weird, all slack like that. Rafael can hardly recognize him without that dopey grin.

Rafael really needs Sonny to be OK. 

“Sonny? Stay with me, OK? Sonny?”

“Don’t use my real name, you dumbass.”

Rafael exhales.

Rafael exhales as he watches Sonny’s eyes fluttering open. Rafael exhales as he sees that same grin, still bright, still happy, totally unaffected by the night’s events. Rafael exhales as he holds Sonny’s hand, as he squeezes it, tight. 

Rafael smiles.

Sonny has a future with the agency.

And Rafael has a new partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://poipoi1912.tumblr.com/post/135252680051/5-q-or-17-w-or-15-f-or-11-e-xd).
> 
> I take no credit for the idea. I received a prompt which called for a combination of these tropes: Spy AU and Pretend Relationship. And then this came out.


End file.
